


Keep it in the Family

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Half-Sibling Incest, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Love, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first "real smut" and for some reason it's slightly wincestuous. Dean and Sam get a surprise sibling. Comments are appreciated and welcome!</p><p>Wrote originally on FanFictionNet, which doesn't allow Reader stories. You can picture yourself as the character.</p><p>(Chapter 2 has been expanded now Chapter 2 and 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The righteous boy's generous heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean already picked up John's slack when it came to caring for Sam, now even more was asked of him.

Dean Winchester had to grow up faster than most kids. When boys his age were worried about starting in Little League or whether they were getting that new bike for Christmas, he dealt with more adult problems. Did his baby brother get enough to eat, was his father going to come home from his trip in time to pay the motel tab.. would he come back at all? Everything in his young life revolved around keeping Sammy protected.

His dad would leave on hunts for long periods of time and when he was back he'd spend his time drinking, testing the boys' skills at fighting or looking for the next job. Dean made sure they had food, clean clothes and the other necessities. He knew his father was suffering because of the loss of the boys' mother, Mary, he felt the loss keenly too. He didn't begrudge picking up the parental slack because it was all about finding out what happened to his mom and keeping Sammy safe.

So when Dean was about seven years old and his father came home from a hunt with a little surprise, he was distraught.

John Winchester walked in after a long absence, handed Dean a baby, some supplies and said he be leaving again in under an hour. Sammy ran up for some fatherly attention but he just got told to go watch tv.

Dean held the bundle, watching his father grab extra ammo and clothes.

"Dad..?" He questioned.

John continued packing, muttering a checklist of items to bring.

"Dad!" Dean tried again.

"What Dean, can't you see I'm busy?" His father ground out before taking a swig of whiskey.

"Dad, what am I supposed to do with him..her..it.. Who's baby is this?" He was so in shock, he hadn't even looked down at it yet. Looking at it would make this real.

His dad cleared his throat, "That's your half-sister, Desyre. Her mother and I had a brief thing, and she's the result. She was given to her grandmother when her mother refused to stop hunting. The old lady called from the hospital, asking me to take Desyre back to her daughter. I have to locate her and I can't do it lugging around the kid."

John grabbed up his duffel bag and threw down some money on the nightstand.

"The room's paid up for a few weeks, there's cash, and supplies to last til then. Any problems call Bobby. I'll contact you when I can." And walked out.

The rumble of the car's engine broke through Dean's stupor but by the time he got to the door, he could only see the tail-lights of the Impala disappearing down the road.

In his arms, the bundle of blankets started to squirm. He went inside and locked the door

"What's that?"

Dean looked to see Sam pointing at the mewing form. He walked over to the bed, placed it down and started to unwrap it.

His father said take care of it, he would do that and it didn't matter that it hurt to think of his dad with anyone but his mom.

The baby grabbed his finger and cooed. He took a deep breath, looked down into the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He smiled down at her.

His brother jumped on the bed to take a peek.

"Careful Sammy, you don't want to hurt our baby sister."

 

John popped in and out again for the next few months. Dean handled everything. He was so used to caring for Sammy that he fell easily into the role for Desyre as well. She was such a sweet little thing, she easily wrapped him around her little finger. He baby-proofed the room, rocked her to sleep and was the one she took her first steps for.

He got a little choked up when she would raise her little arms to him and say "De". He would do anything to see her face light up. They would fall asleep with her cuddled on him, holding a small teddy bear he had bought her.

 

Then late one evening, John came walking in. His father scooped her off his chest and handed her to a strange woman.

Desyre was startled and reached back for him.

"De! De!"

Dean jumped up to go to her but his father held him back. Sam popped up on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"This is Desyre's mother, Ecstasi. She'll be fine. Stay with Sammy."

John grabbed a bag of her things and walked them out to a waiting car.

Dean looked back at Sam, but hearing Desyre's cries was breaking his heart. He looked around unsure, saw her little bear, and grabbed it. He ran outside not knowing what he would do.

His father glanced back as her car was pulling away, and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"It's for the best, Son. There's things you don't... She can't stay here. Plus would you want someone to deny you your mother?"

Dean looked down and said brokenly, "But she doesn't even have her stuffed bear.."

 

 

 


	2. Internal Combustion..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting, and a spark ignites an inferno

Bobby had told him occasionally Desyre would be dropped at his house for weeks at a time, Dean kept hoping she would show up when they were there but they never crossed paths.

He started to leave little things at Bobby's for her and eventually she started to leave little drawings or notes back. But then years passed without them ever seeing her and losing Desyre just made Dean even more protective of Sammy. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else he loved being ripped away from him.

When he was almost out of his teens John sent them both to live with Bobby for a while. His father was pursuing more dangerous monsters, and Bobby could continue their training full-time. Bobby also taught Dean everything he knew about cars. He put him to work rehabbing vehicles while Sam went to high school.

Soon after Sam graduated, a huge argument broke out between his brother and father. Sam left for Stanford without a backward glance, and his father started having Dean hunt alone.Dean stayed at Bobby's between jobs, helping out wherever he could.

Right now he was waist deep in an engine, trying to find a mysterious leak. So intent on his pursuit of the elusive drip, he didn't hear footsteps til the person was almost on top of him.

Rearing up he rapped his head so hard on the hood, he saw stars. "Sonofabitch!" He growled, bending down gripping his head.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt? I didn't mean to startle you." A soft voice explained.

He looked over to see a pair of shapely legs encased in tight denim shorts. Pleased he raised his glance higher, taking in a tight tank top blessed with ample cleavage.

'Even better' he thought, then continued the visual journey. Staring back at him with a set of gorgeous blue eyes was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. His head pain disappeared instantly.

He tossed on his devil-may-care grin, wiped his hands on a rag, and said, "I'm great now.. What can I do you for, Sweetheart?"

She turned beet red and stammered, "I..I w..was just looking for Bobby? Bobby Singer?" Then she dropped her gaze and stared at the ground.

"He's right inside. I'll bring you to him." Dean smiled. She was so shy it was adorable... adorable and hot as Hell.

He could tell she wasn't that experienced with guys, otherwise his tame flirting wouldn't have affected her so.

She scuffed her foot in the dirt, still blushing prettily, "It's ok, you're busy, I can.."

"Princess, I am at your disposal. You need Anything, I'm your man." Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders to escort her to Bobby's house. The moment he touched her he felt himself start to get hard. That slight contact was driving him nuts, he couldn't remember ever getting this worked up this fast.

He continued walking with her and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He caught a whiff of something delicious. Dean inhaled again, the scent was coming from her. Another deep breath, she smelled like sunshine, a hint of flowers and something sweet.. Pie? She smelled amazing, arousing.. It was all he could do to not push her up against the wall and ravage her. He was having a hard time controlling these urges.

She was blushing, sneaking glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking, her tongue would lick her pouty lips and then she'd bite them. He had to have her, he could have her wet and ready in minutes, he thought boldly. He couldn't wait to caress her soft skin, to introduce her body to every pleasure.

He decided to test the waters at the entryway to the house. He turned and dropped his arm, then tilted her face up by her chin. She obviously felt the pull as well, closing her eyes and slightly puckering her lips innocently.

Dean leaned down intending to start with a chaste kiss on her mouth. But when their lips touched it was as if a fire was set ablaze between them. He deepened the kiss when she gasped in surprise. Her hands were grasping his arms and then running through his hair.

He started to massage her backside through the jean shorts. A car backfired on the road, and startled, they finally pulled apart.

She looked up at him in shock and a little awe. He felt the same. Seeing her kiss swollen lips made him ache to take her in his arms again. Dean grabbed her hand, brought her inside, intending to lead her upstairs.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Damn.." Dean hissed under his breath. He totally forgot about Bobby. He slung his arm around her and led her in to see him. Hopefully her business with Bobby would be finished quickly and they could go off somewhere together to finish what they started.

Bobby broke out in a huge smile when they entered the room. "I was wondering when you'd get here! Dean, let go of Desyre so she can give me a hug."

Dean dropped his arm and looked at his dream girl, "Desyre?"

She looked shocked as well.

Bobby huffed, "Your sister?... Idgit." And then the older man pulled her in for a hug.

 


	3. Mutually satisfying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries but can't ignore the attraction

Shortly after the most awkward reunion ever, they all sat down to dinner. Dean and Desyre kept trying to avoid looking at each other and both barely spoke during the meal. Trying to keep up the conversation Bobby was sure he had talked more in the last hour then in the last few years. He wasn't sure what their problem with each other was but he supposed they'd work it out eventually.

"Alright, you two, I'm completely exhausted. I'm heading to bed, you both should too." Bobby made his way to his section of the house.

Desyre blushed when Bobby mentioned them going to bed. Dean visibly swallowed, it was hard not to relive what happened earlier. They both called out goodnight to Bobby and headed to the stairs.

On the way up, Dean found out Bobby had put her in the room by his. Their rooms were literally adjoined by a shared bathroom. They parted in the hall each with a polite smile.

Dean paced his room, rubbing his hands over his face. "Get a grip, man. She's off limits, she's the most off limits you can get, she's your sister.. Your incredibly beautiful sister."

He groaned, chucked off his shirt and jeans, desperately hoping he could fall asleep.

An hour later he was still laying on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling, desperately trying not to think of her. He heard the faucet in the tub turn on and softly groaned in frustration.

'Desyre was in there now. She was probably stripping off those tight shorts, pulling her tank top over her head and then reaching around to unclasp her bra. ' he thought.

Dean's hand trailed over his engorged cock, straining against his boxer briefs. He took it out to ease the pressure. He needed to stop thinking about her,.. he knew he did but he began stroking his dick absent-mindedly.

He heard the change in the water and the shower door sliding shut, signaling she was completely naked, and had gotten into the tub.

'It was his sister, his little sister was getting in the shower. His innocent little sister.. ' Dean tried to derail his impure thoughts but they became more vivid.  
'She would be getting all wet before reaching for the soap. Then she would lather up and trace her hands up her body to cup her full breasts. Unable to resist one of her hands would trail down to her clitoris, where she would start to gently rub it in small circles. She would be still aroused by the kiss this afternoon. Thinking of it and him would cause her breath to come out in tiny moans.'

He could almost hear it, he was so intent on his fantasy. Picturing it as he stroked his shaft up and down vigorously.

'She would use her other hand to pinch her nipple, picturing his mouth and tongue on it. She would feel something building, getting so aroused by the fact that her Dean would be the cause of her first orgasm. Her rubbing would start to get faster as she pictured him bending down, tilting her back and licking her core... She would cum hard, gasping his name.."Dean.."'

Suddenly he heard it, clear as day.. Her voice softly crying out "Dean.."

He came violently, the pleasure hit him so hard and fast he didn't know if he imagined it.

He heard another orgasmic moan and then a thump and a cry. He hurriedly wiped off with his discarded shirt and ran over to the bathroom door.

"Desyre? Are you ok?" Dean asked jiggling the handle. When he got no response, he barged in. It was hot and steamy inside, and throughout the room her intoxicating scent permeated the air. He inhaled deeply and felt himself stirring to life once more.

"No, don't come in.." Her voice came weakly.

"What's wrong? Did you slip?" He stepped up to the shower door.

"I'll be ok, you can go.." She answered softly.

'Screw this,' Dean thought. "Here, catch.." He said as he tossed a towel over the top. "Now cover yourself up so I can help you."

"I'm fine you don't have to.." She began.

"Desyre, do it now!" Dean's voice was authoritative.

"Yes Sir." She squeaked. It shouldn't have given him a little thrill but once again his body betrayed him by becoming fully erect.

"You set?" His voice came out gravelly, thick with arousal.

"Yes.." He ripped open the shower door, and his eyes bulged, unprepared for the sight of so much gorgeous, wet skin.

Her body, pink from the heat of the shower, the towel thrown over her middle barely concealing her breasts and just skimming her thighs. She had been unable to wrap it all the way around herself, and Bobby's towels were kind of small and threadbare.

He gritted his teeth, like imagining this wasn't bad enough. He would never lose this erection. Dean looked at her face. Her eyes were downcast, she looked mortified and in pain.

His voice turned tender. "Ok what happened Beautiful?"

"I was washing.. I must've gotten.. distracted. I fell and twisted my ankle." She said with her face aflame.

Dean was puzzled, 'There's no way. It didn't really happen.. It was just in my head!' He thought.

Her liquid filled eyes looked up at him. He smiled "Ok baby, let's get you outta there."

He bent and picked her up gently, trying not to notice her damp heat against his arm. Her scent tickled his nose, increasing his hunger for her and he wanted nothing more than to taste her. This was torture.

He pushed open her door carrying her bridal style. Striding over to the bed, he felt like Prince Charming carrying in his beautiful princess. He could picture laying her down, peeling off the towel and continuing where the earlier fantasy had left off.  
It was still vivid in his head, the image of himself bending her back and feasting between her legs. The need to taste her forbidden fruit was overwhelming. He unconsciously licked his lips thinking about it.

Desyre started to squirm. Her cheeks flushed, her breath quickened and he saw her eyes dilating. He was so engrossed watching her become aroused that he didn't see the backpack strewn on the floor.

He tripped over it, tossing her on to the bed, but falling on top of her in the process. In the exact place he had been fantasizing about.


	4. Luciding dreaming or fantasy come to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut and the reveal..

Dean first started to regain his senses as a delicious scent tickled his nose. He breathed in deeply, and started to edge closer to the source.

He slowly opened his green eyes and saw he was an inch away from some smooth, soft looking skin.

He nuzzled what appeared to be a woman's upper thigh, and grasped the outside of both her legs to pull her closer. It felt like a dream, a very erotic dream.

He began kissing his way up his dream woman's thigh, edging closer to her intoxicating scent. He heard a soft moan and it egged him on. He buried his face between her legs, his tongue learning every inch, relishing in every squirm.

He found her sensitive bud and began to alternate lapping softly and sucking gently. Her breathing became erratic and small gasps escaped her lips. Dean couldn't get enough of her taste, feasting on her delicious body. He started to stroke her with his fingers as well, and gently entered her with one finger. He pumped in and out, curling his digit upwards, before adding a second finger. She moaned in pleasure.

Dean could feel her body tensing and pumped his fingers more rapidly while sucking on her clit. Suddenly her whole body tensed and he felt her come apart, her body squeezing his fingers tightly.

He lapped gently as she came down and then jumped up on the bed to position himself at her entrance.

He looked up, expecting to see one of the porn stars that usually frequented his dreams. Staring back, face flushed with pleasure and mouth open in shock was Desyre.

Dean was confused for a moment, figuring he had probably fallen asleep thinking about her. His conscience nagged at him, it was wrong to dream of this.. wasn't it?

Desyre's hips slightly lifted in invitation. "Mmm.. Dean.." She murmered.

He pressed forward slightly, the head of his cock barely inside her. It felt amazing! He had never had such a lucid dream before. She started to squirm and he edged in further and then a few inches more.

He heard her breath hitch and felt her involuntarily tighten around his dick. Dean moaned, pulled out and then back in.

Desyre was tossing her head on the bed, gasping in pleasure. He bent down and captured her lips with his own.

The same combustible feeling sprang between them, and they dove at each other, lips, teeth, tongues melded frantically.

Dean pulled his lips an inch away from Desyre's mouth, and locked eyes with her as he thrust into her fully.

He felt something inside her give way and tear, and started to question himself.

He wouldn't dream she was a virgin, would he? How would he know what it felt like? Was this real?

Dean started to back away, even though it went against every primal instinct.

"Dean, please..." Her voice asked softly and she tilted her pelvis upward, drawing him closer.

Dean couldn't take it, her scent surrounding him, her taste still on his lips, her voice and body beckoning him.. He willing went back into her arms, pushing them both high and higher until he brought both of them to a mind numbing orgasm. They fell asleep, curled up on each other.

 

 

Dean woke up to Bobby thumping on the door. He looked around at the unfamiliar room, as the nights events flooded back into him.

"Desyre, I'm going into town for supplies. If you need anything, just ask Dean, he's around somewhere, probably elbows deep in his new project." Bobby's gruff voice joked as he clomped back down the stairs.

Desyre had woken up by now, and was looking at him, her face flushed with embarrassment. She started to speak but Dean put his hand over her mouth.

He listened and removed his hand as he heard Bobby's truck start up and drive out of the salvage yard.

Dean dropped his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry, Desyre. I don't know what happened. I thought it was a dream and then I didn't stop when I knew it was real."

Desyre took his hands away from his face. "This is all my fault Dean. I'm so sorry. You aren't to blame, it was all me."

Dean gave her a crooked smile, "Princess, you were a virgin. I'm older and I started the whole thing."

Desyre shook her head fiercely and her tone was slightly more forceful. "You don't understand. It is my fault, I should've left the moment I saw you were here. I didn't think you could be affected and now look what my mistake did."

"Honey, I'm not really following you.." Dean said still grinning.

Desyre looked up at him, her forehead furrowed in confusion, "Dad never told you.. What I am?"

Dean frowned, "What do you mean, what you are? You're my half sister."

Desyre smiled sadly, "Yes.. And my mother is part Nymph."


	5. I've got a bad feeling about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a nymph?

Dean leaned away from her, "What the hell is a Nymph? And how in the hell, are you one of them?" 

Desyre slowly looked back up at him, "Ardorè, my great-grandmother was a Nymph.. They're some sort of monster, they seduce men.." She buried her face in her hands, tears brimming in her eyes, "I've always fought it, never stayed around men too long so I didn't hurt anyone."

Dean's eyes grew steely, "What do you mean hurt, Desyre? What do Nymphs do to men?"

"They make them fall for them and then they are willing to do whatever she wants. Leave a wife, give them anything, do whatever it takes to make her happy.. I don't know, maybe even murder." She ended with a soft sob.

Dean itched to take her in his arms but resisted the compulsion. He wasn't going to do anything if it might not be his idea.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Dad knew?"

"That's why he sent me away with Mother. I wanted to stay with you, Dean.. and Sammy."

Dean growled when he heard her mention another man's name. His brother's name.. He mentally shook himself, 'It's just part of that Nymph magic..' He assured himself.

Desyre looked up at him with those big gorgeous eyes and continued, "He told Mother that I couldn't be around you both and made Bobby promise to call him every time I was here."

"Bobby knows too?" Dean shouted in shock.

Desyre reached over to touch his hand, to comfort but Dean jumped up, threw on his boxers and started pacing the room.

She dropped her hand quickly and pulled the sheet around herself self-consciously. She swallowed down the rejection and followed him with her eyes.

"I don't know if he knows exactly. I think at first he thought Dad was keeping tabs to hopefully let us meet up once in a while. His phone calls started to get surly when Bobby figured out that he was purposely avoiding me. He gave Dad an earful on occasion." She half smiled at the memories, and Dean's heart turned over in his chest. She's so sweet and beautiful, he thought smiling internally.

He shook his head trying to dislodge these rogue thoughts. Damn it, he would be in charge of his own mind! 

Desyre got up from the bed slowly, the sheet draped around her naked form. She held out her hand and approached carefully, like you would a wounded animal.

Dean smelled her before noticing she had left the bed, and his eyes pinned her with both distrust and lust.

"Dean, I've never seduced a man. I've never even kissed anyone before you. I've never felt anything like what I feel around you. Except for Bobby, I can't even be around men, I feel their interest and it makes my stomach turn."Desyre stated softly, her eyes downcast. "Yesterday, in the junkyard, was the first time I've ever felt attraction towards anyone."

"I don't understand, why didn't you leave when you knew I was affected?" Dean asked angrily.

She cringed at his tone but answered, "At first I thought you were just some friend of Bobby's, I figured I would leave if you didn't. I was so happy to meet someone I could be close to without feeling sickened."

Dean nodded his head, "But then when you knew it was me, your brother.. Why didn't you go?"

Desyre blushed, "Bobby had always told stories to his buddies about what a ladies man you were, I thought you were like that with every girl. Once we found who each other was, you kept your distance, I thought I was the only one still having these thoughts. I was conflicted, I knew I should probably go but I still wanted to get to know you, I've always wanted to know you. But then in the shower.. I could feel your arousal, it overwhelmed me and I couldn't control myself, I was going to leave for my own sake. I didn't know you were still.. attracted to ME until after you carried me in here. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, for you to hate me.."she trailed off sadly.

'Hoodo be damned' Dean thought and enveloped her in his strong arms. "I could never hate you. I know you were innocent.. like biblically Know.. " he smoothed her hair and placed his chin on top of her head, holding her close. She nuzzled his chest and his skin almost hummed with arousal. 

He just had to control the urges, for both of their sakes. Once he could figure out this nymph business, maybe there would be something to dampen the effect.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. Her intoxicating scent wrapped itself around him, making him fully erect.

This was gonna be harder than he thought..


End file.
